FALLEN ANGEL
by Tenshi Everdeen
Summary: Una misteriosa, ¿bruja? Yohane, llega a Uchiura en medio de rumores y excentricidades. Se presente en la biblioteca, proclama a una inocente e incrédula Hanamaru Kunikida como su Little Demon y lo siguiente de lo que es consciente, es que están invocando a un demonio en la biblioteca, ¡para hacer un contrato infernal!


**FALLEN ANGEL**

**.**

**Love Live! Sunshine! no me pertenece, es propiedad de Sakurako Kimino, ASCII Media Works, Lantis, y Sunrise.**

**N/A: ESTE RELATO SALE DEL CLUB DE LAS THREE BLUE MERMAIDS (Las otras dos son AniKamia666 y AngieTainaka pa saber), EN EL RETO DEL CELACANTO AZUL FICKER EN EL FANDOM LOVE LIVE SUNSHINE.**

**CATEGORÍA: YOHAMARU. EL MISTERIO DE LO DESCONOCIDO, la aparición de alguien extraño y ajeno a lo habitual. **

_N/A 2: Hello~ no suelo poner mis notas de autor al inicio de mis relatos, pero este es un caso especial para explicar el porqué de esto. Si alguien sigue mi otro fanfic 3…2…1 ¡ACCIÓN! Aprovecho para informar que estoy peor que Honoka y sus problemas mentales, casi casi al borde del suicidio y con un fuerte colapso mental. He entrado a trabajar en un horario de oficina horrible, con un jefe que me odia y recibiendo regaños día tras día, realmente creo que será un corto tiempo laboral en este empleo :D y como comprenderán, mi mente es un caos como para poder escribir algo. Siento decirlo, pero no he podido avanzar en nada y espero pronto las cosas mejoren para que la inspiración regrese antes de que decida irme alv (?) Sin más, sólo dejaré un pequeño escrito de intento Yohamaru que empecé antes de iniciar este suplicio, que tampoco tiene fecha de terminarse (?) sólo para que vean que existo, ¡sayonara!_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

—¡Hay una bruja en el bosque!

Los niños estaban tan emocionados como pocas veces. Formaban un pequeño y variado grupo que, a su corta edad, incluso un bicho podría ser el monstruo más peligroso y letal que amenazara sus vidas.

Por lo tanto, cuando hablaban de bosque, seguramente se referían a la zona costera, donde la vegetación marina encallaba en la arena y las enredaderas se juntaban en una amplia arboleda, delimitando a una ciudad de otra.

Pero una bruja, podría referirse a muchas cosas nada importantes en su imaginación sin límite.

—No existen las brujas-zura —les dijo, sonriendo. Sus ojos no dejaron de revisar los anaqueles en busca de los cuentos que los niños le habían pedido.

Ellos permanecían a su lado, esperando que sacara lo que habían solicitado del mundo de textos.

—¡Es real! ¡Yo la vi!

—¡Viste con muchas capas negras!

—¡Tiene plumas en la cabeza!

—¡Llevaba muchas velas!

—Daba mucho miedo.

Los niños exclamaron en un coro de voces del que apenas recogió un puñado de frases. No parecían ni estar diciendo la verdad ni mintiendo. Estuvo a punto de decirles de nuevo que las brujas no existían, cuando su mente chispeó con la comprensión de a quién se referían. Era muy probable que habían visto a la nueva residente del pequeño pueblo, de la que todos hablaban.

Uchiura era un pequeño poblado anexo a la gran ciudad marítima de Numazu, en la prefectura de Shizuoka. No ascendían ni siquiera a mil habitantes, por lo que todos se conocían. La mayoría incluso eran familia de primera hasta tercera línea. Era una comunidad que compartía su historia, su gran amabilidad y tranquilidad. Donde nada pasaba y donde todo ocurría.

Por eso, el que alguien ajeno llegara a instalarse, era una noticia nueva que sorprendía y encantaba a muchos. O al menos así debía ser.

Mientras atendía en la biblioteca, escuchó los comentarios de las madres que recogían a sus hijos cuando el anochecer caía, que la recién llegada era un total misterio. Era una chica joven, de la cual sólo se sabía que tenía su misma edad. Llegó sola y se instaló en la última de las casas pertenecientes a alguna oficina de bienes raíces, que creía que la paz de la playa atraería turistas en busca de ocio. Pero Uchiura era un lugar pesquero, no de playas y el negocio nunca había prosperado, hasta ahora.

La desconocida se había rehusado a entablar alguna conversación con los vecinos de buena fe que le llevaron obsequios para darle una bienvenida, tampoco asistió a ninguna reunión a la que fue invitada y mucho menos se le había visto salir de compras a la ciudad, siendo los propios mercaderes quienes le llevaban sus enseres.

Para la calidez humana de los lugareños, encontrar a alguien indiferente y fría era ciertamente… inusual y los rumores empezaron a surgir. Uno de ellos, el de los niños.

Ahora que lo entendía, sabía que no podía dejar que los niños siguieran con esa idea, eran tan inocentes como crueles, ¿qué tal si iban en busca de ella para hacerle bromas? ¿O incluso lastimarla? Dejó los últimos libros que buscaba en la canasta, y seguida por ellos, salió de la habitación para regresar a la recepción mientras pensaba en lo que podría decirles para calmarlos.

—No deberían decirle bruja-zura. A ellas no les gusta que les digan así, y si se entera de que están diciéndolo, podría echarles una maldición, ¡podría convertirlos en ranas-zura! —exclamó lo más aterradora que pudo.

Obtuvo un chillido de temor en los infantes, lo que hizo que su pecho se inflara de orgullo por su actuación.

—Más les vale no decirle así de nuevo, ella podría escucharlos incluso desde su casa-zura —añadió, entornando los ojos hacia ellos con una mirada que gritaba advertencia.

Vio a los pequeños tragar duro y rascarse alguna comezón inexistente.

—No lo diremos de nuevo, Maru-nee san —dijo el mayor, y el que lideraba al pequeño grupo.

Llegaron a la entrada dónde su compañera atendía a otras personas que esperaban la entrega de sus libros. Los niños se pusieron a cuchichear entre ellos, olvidando el tema de la bruja y reemplazándolo por las tareas que aún no habían hecho, mientras esperaban a que sacara las fichas y anotara en el registro, la fecha de préstamo.

—Aquí tienen. Y recuerden que si no los devuelven en dos semanas, Maru irá a buscarlos y ya no les prestará más libros-zura.

—¡Lo sabemos Maru-nee san! —respondió otro de los niños.

Cada uno tomó sus libros y tras despedirse, se marcharon de la biblioteca.

Soltó un suspiro de aburrimiento luego de que las puertas se cerraron.

—Sólo Hanamaru-chan puede sentirse triste de que no vengan tantas personas a la biblioteca —bromeó la chica a su lado.

—¡Los libros son geniales-zura! Pero desde que el… ehm.

—Internet.

—Internet-zura. Desde que todos pueden tener un celular e internet en casa, ya casi nadie viene a buscar libros. Es deprimente, tantas hojas con tanto conocimiento que se están quedando olvidados.

—Es más fácil escribir tres líneas y tener todo, que pasarse buscando libro por libro. Y… ahora que te sientes taaaan triste… ¿te importaría sí?

—¿Cubrir tu turno de nuevo-zura?

—¡Gah! —La cara de Chika, la asistente, mostró un total desconcierto, cómo si lo que pidiera no fuera inusual—. ¡Si lo dices con ese tono suena malo! —reprochó haciendo un mohín— Pero, ¿lo harías?

—¿Saldrás con Riko-san?

—Consiguió boletos para esta película de estreno, ¡no puedo decirle que no! —gimoteó.

Suspiró de nuevo, sabía que no podía hacer nada cuando Chika estaba tan emocionada, y de alguna forma se lo debía, le enseñó a utilizar su celular.

—No hay problema-zura. Diviértanse.

—¡Prometo que iremos otro día las tres! —Gritó segundos antes de esfumarse. Su energía ilimitada podía sacarle una velocidad que cualquier dios envidiaría.

—Bueno, a esperar zura.

Pasar sus días de vacaciones en la biblioteca no era nada malo. Amaba esos momentos como ninguno, fuera del estrés de la Universidad y del montón de gente. Podía leer más libros, disfrutar las grandes historias resguardadas en el viejo edificio y obtener más inspiración para sus propios escritos. Adoraba esa biblioteca, no sólo porque literalmente era parte de su hogar ya que estaba anexa al templo de su familia, sino por el increíble diseño que mezclaba lo oriental con lo occidental, gracias a la llegada de un par de extranjeros que, como ella, se enamoraron de Uchiura y decidieron instalarse. Años después, erigieron el edificio con su familia, y por años fueron los encargados de nutrirla con libros de todos tipos. La biblioteca de Uchiura era una de las más hermosas de la zona y muy antigua. Se respiraba la paz y calma que tranquilizaba el espíritu y encendía el corazón aventurero con sus historias.

Sin más que hacer, tomó otro libro y se sumergió de inmediato en una nueva aventura.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Pum!

Hanamaru se sobresaltó haciendo que su rodilla chocara contra el inferior de la mesa. Ahogó un quejido, y un poco irritada, dejó el libro sobre el mostrador para observar a quién la había asustado. Lo primero que vio fue un desgastado y pesado libro de colores desteñidos. Lo segundo, una mujer que esperaba detrás. Llevaba una túnica negra, con una capucha que cubría la mayor parte de su rostro, el cual, apenas le permitía distinguir unos hermosos cabellos cobaltos que caían sobre unos ojos rojizos menos efusivos que los de Chika, pero más intimidantes. Miraba de un lado a otro y bajaba la mirada repetidas veces, cómo si rehuyera de algo.

—Buen…

—Crucé los abismos del infierno para conocerte, mi guía infernal.

—¿Zura? —No estaba segura de qué más responder.

—Hanamaru Kunikida —Pegó un respingo al escuchar su nombre completo—, compartimos el corazón de las tinieblas. Nuestro contrato se hizo hace muchos siglos atrás ante los ojos de _Asmodeus_ y hoy, he venido a hacerlo efectivo.

¿Qué se supone debía hacer? Sonaba tan seria que no parecía hablar de una broma, tampoco veía a alguien más que estuviera grabando para alguno de esos realitys de las que Chika solía hablar, ni había nadie conocido que pudiera ayudarla. Es más, apenas notaba lo tarde que era, los rayos del sol estaban desapareciendo, lo que significaba que se sumergió demasiado tiempo en la lectura que ya era hora de cerrar.

—Eh… ¿Conoces a Maru? —preguntó, estupefacta.

La chica sonrió y un sonido de risas parecido a _ku ku ku _hizo resplandecer su mirada carmín. Hanamaru, sintió escalofríos.

_Una bruja. _

—Tú, _my Little Demon, _¡me ayudarás a conseguir el pergamino que necesito para romper mi maldición!

Temor que se rompió cuando escuchó la siguiente frase. Ahora no le parecía tan inquietante que supiera de su nombre, era fácil encontrarla, era la única encargada de la biblioteca del pequeño pueblo. Relajó su mirada, recuperó la compostura y frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Un libro? ¿Eso es lo que quieres-zura?

Vio cómo los labios de la chica temblaron.

—Deberías haber empezado por eso zura —dijo—. Y bien, ¿qué libro quieres?

—¡No es tan fácil! —gruñó la joven, enterrando su rostro entre sus palmas.

—¿No lo es? —Ladeó la cabeza, sin comprender qué era lo que perturbaba a la mujer. Se veía tan… ¿afligida? ¿Cómo podía estar así luego de haber entrado con tanta confianza? — ¿Estás bien?

—No, no lo estoy —respondió tras unos segundos. Ella inhaló varias veces antes de quitarse las manos del rostro—. Yohane…

—¿Eh?

—Soy el ángel caído Yohane, quien descendió a la tierra prometida, ¡vengo en busca del resto del grimorio sagrado con el que sellaré mi alma maldita para siempre!

Era una suerte que nadie más estuviera en la biblioteca, la voz tan tétrica sumada a la poca iluminación, haría pensar que realmente alguien bajado de los infiernos había llegado para llevarse las almas. Para su suerte, Hanamaru era muy poco crédula y ciertamente inmune a esos delirios.

—Basta de eso zura —la reprimió—, es casi hora de cerrar. Si le dices a Maru el nombre, iré enseguida por el.

—¡Te digo que no es tan fácil! —volvió a repetir. Se quitó la capucha que la cubría, dejando libremente su cabellera. Ahora ya no parecía tan extraña, viendo su rostro al descubierto, hubo algo en ella que le sacó el aliento a Hanamaru. Sin reparar en lo que provocó, Yohane señaló el libro que antes la asustó cuando la puso en el mostrador—. No es un libro, es "un" pedazo de libro.

Observó de nuevo el objeto, al que no le había tomado tanta atención como a ella. Viéndolo de nuevo, se dio cuenta que era muy diferente a cualquier ejemplar que alguna vez en sus 20 años de vida hubiera visto.

Era de un color café, roído y con varias cicatrices del tiempo en su portada. Había un solo dibujo que abarcaba todo el espacio pero que parecía tan complicado como lo que sea que trataba en el libro:

Tenía círculos separados por dos centímetros que formaban uno mayor, que aparte tenían un tercero a milímetros del más grande, a modo de orilla. Entre los espacios del primero y segundo círculo, había letras de un idioma desconocido en color negro y unas cuantas en rojo; y dentro del círculo, se apreciaban lo que solamente podía comparar con dos cruces católicas, invertidas en posición vertical, pegadas una a la otra. La de abajo, con una pequeña extensión en sus extremos hacia arriba. Dentro de ellas, más letras del mismo idioma desconocido decoraban, sólo que en colores en verde, amarillo y naranja. Había más trazos de líneas en medio de las cruces, con palabras que las acompañaban en azul y rojo.

—Maru nunca ha visto nada parecido zura.

—Pff, ¡por supuesto que no! Sería impensable que alguien más supiera de este libro… y aun así, de todos los lugares, aquí está el resto —murmuró lo último para sí, pese a que Hanamaru la escuchó perfectamente—. Estoy buscando unas páginas perdidas, necesito encontrarlas, ¡son muy importantes!

Le pareció un poco extraño que no hablara con el mismo tono de oscurantismo y con frases rebuscadas.

—Aún no me has dicho qué libro es zura.

—Es mejor que no lo sepas.

—Pero si no me dices, no podré ayudarte —rebatió. Algo en toda la situación le estaba encendiendo una curiosidad inusual.

—Agh, ¡no quiero involucrar a nadie más en esto! Sólo… sólo necesito lo importante —respondió—. He reunido todas las cosas que me hacen falta, salvo lo que completa el ritual. Y está aquí, en esta biblioteca en medio de la nada, es estúpido, ¡y magnífico! Ningún sacerdote del vaticano, ni ningún demonólogo podría pensar que estaría aquí, ¡sólo yo, la Gran Yohane, descendiente de Satán que ha cruzado los diez senderos del Sefer Yetzirah ha encontrado el camino..!

Mientras la chica decía todo aquello, Hanamaru se dispuso a guardar sus cosas en su mochila lista para irse. Yohane se dio cuenta de esto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Se supone que debes ayudarme!

—Te dije que es tarde zura.

—Agh… está bien. Mira, vengo de muy lejos y he estado investigando sobre un fragmento perdido de este. Sé que está aquí oculto en algún lugar, puede estar en un libro antiguo camuflado, o en una puerta secreta oculta. He mirado la biblioteca por fuera, y aquí dentro se ve más pequeña de lo que es, así que debe haber algún pasadizo secreto que lleve a una habitación.

La explicación parecía sacada de un programa de misterios, Hanamaru de nuevo se detuvo a pensar si no se trataba de alguna broma, pero la chica, ahora de nombre Yohane, no parecía estar mintiendo. Miró al resto de la biblioteca vacía, el sol se ocultó minutos atrás y sólo quedaban las luces interiores del recinto. Una parte suya quería ignorarla, pero otra, la curiosa de antes, parecía haber salido a flote para insistirle que ayudara a esta chica.

—No lo sé zura —dijo, dubitativa. Aun si quisiera ayudarla, seguía siendo una extraña, y por cómo vestía, podría ser peligrosa—. Si estos papeles existen, ¿por qué estarían a aquí? ¿Y quién eres exactamente tú zura?

—Develar mi identidad sería invitar a _Nebiros _a venir por mi alma, ¡es imposible...!

—Pero si ya dijiste que te llamas Yohane, ¿era un nombre falso?

—Guh —Pillada— ¡Sólo, sólo olvídalo! ¡Yo no te digo nada por tu tokai tosan!

Fue su turno de hacer un _"guh". _Todos en el pueblo se habían acostumbrado a su particular forma de hablar, y ser señalada por alguien ajeno le hacía recordar lo diferente que era pese a sus esfuerzos. Era un golpe bajo.

Estaba a punto de darse por vencida y aceptar brindarle ayuda, si es que de verdad había algo qué hacer, cuando el chillido de Yohane volvió a ponerle los vellos de punta. Su grito de terror, auspiciado por el eco, hizo un coro que rebotó en cada pared y se impregnó en cada libro. Hanamaru pegó un respingo y pensando que era algo terrible, se escondió detrás del escritorio, pero cuando tras unos minutos nada pasó, se levantó y se encontró sola de nuevo. Yohane no estaba ahí, al menos no a la vista.

—¡Déjenme en paz! ¡Váyanse! —La escuchó gritar.

—¡¿Yohane-san?!

—¡DIJERON QUE NO ME SEGUIRÍAN AQUÍ, NO PUEDO AYUDARLOS! ¡ALÉJENSE DE MÍ!

Sus gritos aún provenían de la biblioteca, se escuchaba aterrada y desesperada. No sabía qué hacer, ¿ir por ayuda? ¿llegarían antes de que la lastimaran? Ella misma tenía miedo y ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero si de algo estaba segura, es que tenía que actuar. Hizo amago de toda su valentía, incluso de la que no tenía, y fue en busca de ella. Tomó con fuerza uno de los libros de pasta dura del escritorio. No sabía qué tanto daño podría hacer, pero al menos tendrían el tiempo suficiente para huir.

—¡No los escucharé, no haré nada! ¿¡Por qué no lo entienden!? ¡Lárguense!

Siguió la voz con el mayor sigilo y rapidez que su pequeño y redondo cuerpo logró guardar. Odió no hacer caso a las recomendaciones de Chika sobre hacer algo de ejercicio, no estaba segura de cuánto lograría correr. Caminó hacia los libreros, la luz mantenía en alerta su visión periférica, los exclamos de Yohane provenían detrás de una de las secciones cercanas al escritorio, en la sección infantil.

—¡NO ME TOQUEN! ¡POR FAVOR, DESAPAREZCAN!

No necesitó escuchar más.

—¡Maru está aquí, Yohane-san!

Al mismo tiempo que gritó, saltó adelante y aventó el libro.

El libro se impactó contra uno de los anaqueles y cayó en un ruido sordo, justo al lado de dónde Yohane se encontraba agachada, con los ojos cerrados y las manos en los oídos. Ella sola.

—¿Yo-Yohane-san?

La chica temblaba, la escuchó maldecir y gimotear nombres en un lenguaje que desconocía. Se veía horrorizada, cómo si algo la atormentara. En la soledad y silencio de la biblioteca, era una escena bastante… desconsolante.

Hanamaru caminó hacia ella, sin saber si estaba consciente de su presencia o no. Había visto a infinidad de niños estar acurrucados llorando por cosas sin importancia, Yohane parecía una de esas niñas.

—No hay nada aquí zura.

Sus brazos cubrieron a la imponente y extraña chica, que parecía en ese momento una simple niña asustada. Fue un efecto inmediato, la extraña calidez y confort que creció en su interior junto al sentir cómo Yohane se relajaba en sus brazos.

—Se han ido —susurró la chica, alzando la cabeza de improviso y chocando con la suya de paso.

—¡Ouch! —dijeron ambas.

Hanamaru la soltó para sobarse el pequeño golpe. Yohane hizo lo mismo, pero más que sobarse, su cabeza sólo daba vueltas a los alrededores, cómo si buscara algo.

—¡Se han ido! —repitió, eufórica— ¡Por el _duque Aim_! ¡Se fueron! ¡Todos desaparecieron!

Yohane se levantó del suelo, inyectada de alegría.

—¿Quiénes se fueron-zura? No he visto a nadie, ¿y por qué estabas tan asustada? ¿Qué pasó? ¡Maru no entiende nada!

—¡Los fantasmas! ¡Se han ido! No hay nadie a la vista… ¿finalmente se fueron al purgatorio? ¿Acaso fue obra del gran _Maseriel_? Oh grande y poderoso Príncipe Maseriel, que gobiernas como Rey, sobre los dominios del Oeste y Sudoeste, ¿atiendes a los ruegos de tu fiel seguidora, el ángel caído Yohane? ¡Haré sacrificios en tu honor!

Al parecer, el ataque de pánico trajo de nuevo a la bruja extraña.

—Eres un imposible zura. Casi llamo a la policía por una tontería.

Eso pareció aterrizar a la mujer.

—¡No es una tontería! —replicó. Miró a Maru y pareció recordar su episodio. Sus mejillas se colorearon de carmín. Cosa que desapareció cuando pegó otro chillido, al desviar su mirada a un lado de Hanamaru— ¡Está de vuelta!

Por reflejo ella también miró, sin encontrar nada.

—Aquí no hay… ¡Uwaa! —Yohane se pegó a ella, asustada otra vez. Ocultó brevemente su rostro en ella y por instinto, volvió a abrazarla—, esto me asusta más zura.

Yohane tembló en sus brazos, apartó su mirada y revisó detrás de la chica.

—Otra vez se ha ido.

—¿Es una especie de broma?

—¡No es una broma!

—¿Entonces?

—¡No me atrevería a bromear con algo así!

—Tienes que explicarle a Maru qué está pasando.

Yohane se apartó de ella, la miró con sus penetrantes ojos rojizos que resaltaban con el negro de su túnica. Pareció pensárselo, varias veces mordisqueó sus labios y volteó a ver a los lados. Hanamaru comprendió su recelo, ambas eran unas completas desconocidas para la otra, no era como si ella misma se atreviera a contarle su historia a una extraña. Sin contar que hablaban de, ¿fantasmas? Sonaba demasiado… tonto. Nadie podía ver fantasmas, ellos no existían, salvo en historias y películas… ¿Verdad?

—Está bien, te lo diré —Yohane dijo finalmente, tras un gran espacio en su mente—. Yo… puedo ver fantasmas —Hanamaru entornó los ojos, sin creerlo. Aunque, por los episodios anteriores, realmente no sonaba como broma. Yohane comprendió su incredulidad, y suspirando de nuevo, se puso la capucha de su túnica, limitándose a bajar la mirada, con pesar—: Lo sé, no hay forma de que los ángeles caídos existan. Ya he pensado en eso. Cosas como el destino, poderes invisibles, y, sin embargo, sólo un mortal puede tener una maldición que lo convierta en uno. Yo la tengo, puedo ver a los muertos desde que nací. Perdí a mi familia por culpa de esto, ¿sabes lo difícil que es ser perseguida por gente que sólo tú puedes ver y escuchar? Muchos son aterradores, aparecen tal y como murieron. Puedo ver a los que se han quedado aquí, vagando por venganzas, rencores o simplemente no pueden olvidar algo. Cuando no les hago caso, suelen atormentarme, trayendo mala suerte por donde paso. Debido a ello, nada me sale bien. No podía asistir a clases sin tener que lidiar con ellos, los otros niños no se acercaban a mí cuando hablaba sola o gritaba de la nada. Dejé de intentar ir a la escuela. Mis padres perdieron sus trabajos, nuestra casa, fueron repudiados por el vecindario y a dónde nos mudáramos y, cansados de sufrir, me dejaron en casa de mis abuelos. Ellos me recluyeron en un solitario cuarto apartado de la casa principal y murieron poco después de acogerme. Nadie más quiso hacerse cargo de mí, me quedé sin familia.

La chica no parecía estar mintiendo. El silencio ahogó el aire polvoriento de los libros a su alrededor y enmudeció la bruma que embotaba los pensamientos de Hanamaru.

—¿Eso es verdad?

Yohane asintió.

—Estoy cansada de no poder dormir agobiada por ellos, de que falle en todo lo que hago y de dañar a todos a mi alrededor. Me he pasado la vida entera frustrada, odiando a los dioses por haberme maldecido de esta forma, no puedo hacer que las cosas funcionen sin importar que haga, ¡no quiero nada de esto! Y, aun así, guardo dentro de mí la esperanza de que soy especial, de que nací por algo.

—¿Llegaste aquí por eso?

La chica se deslizó con cuidado por el librero, estaba exhausta y cansada. Nada de bromas, ni discusiones, sólo… cansancio. No una físico, era como si fuera uno de esos fantasmas de lo que hablaba.

—Decidí buscar una cura. Vendí lo poco que mis abuelos me dejaron y comencé el viaje. Recorrí templos, iglesias, santuarios alrededor de Japón y fuera de el. Estuve en cultos y sectas, hice cosas… terribles para poder deshacerme de esto, sin conseguir nada. Hasta hace unos meses que escuché de un libro escrito por el mismo Rey Salomón, el _Lemegeton_. Con el, puedo invocar a un demonio y obligarlo a concederme lo que quiera. Invocaré a uno y le pediré que me quite la visión de los fantasmas —dijo, al mismo tiempo que se ocultaba más en su capucha y apretaba los puños, con furia—. Viajé a París para robar el libro que estaba en la Biblioteca Nacional. Logré evadir a la seguridad interna y una vez lo tuve en mis manos, me dediqué a aprender del latín para poder leerlo, además de reunir todo lo que necesitaba para la invocación. Pero me di cuenta de que el libro está incompleto. Le falta una hoja, dónde está cómo evitar que el demonio posea mi cuerpo. Pensé que era de nuevo mi mala suerte, que me arrebataba lo cerca que estaba de mi salvación. No fue así, el libro tenía una nota con las coordenadas de un lugar, y este a su vez me llevó a otro y a otro; fue el viaje que los protectores del libro hicieron para despistar y evitar que alguien obtenga el poder. La última pista era el código de los libros que sólo usan aquí, la única biblioteca erigida hace 130 años por un par de extranjeros que se "enamoraron" de Uchiura. No puedo equivocarme, ¿ahora comprendes cuánto necesito tu ayuda?

Hanamaru sacudió la cabeza, aturdida por semejante relato.

—Sé que necesitas tiempo para procesarlo, pero yo no tengo tiempo. Cada día que pasa sigo viéndolos, sufriendo las desgracias que traen, necesito…

—Te ayudaré zura —respondió, interrumpiéndola. No necesitaba escuchar más, bastaba con verla afligida, sin atisbo de vida en ella. Hanamaru también creía que todo pasaba por algo, que todos tenían alguna meta qué cumplir, y ver a Yohane luchar y sufrir por la suya, hacía que su corazón se acelerara.

—¿De verdad?

—Puedes venir el domingo. Podremos entrar y explorar sin problemas porque no abrimos, ¡Maru hará todo para que cumplas tu deseo zura!

La chica se levantó de un salto, aun con la capucha puesta y con la poca luz del edificio, Hanamaru pudo observar su enorme sonrisa y el brillo especial de sus ojos que de nuevo le sacaron el aliento. Le gustaba más esa cara que la chica derrotada.

—¡Tú eres el mejor _little demon_! —clamó y se lanzó a sus brazos.

Hanamaru rio y la recibió con verdadero gusto.

Pensó que estaba haciendo lo correcto, ayudar a alguien. Porque eso es lo que hacían las buenas personas, ayudar a quienes estaban en problemas.

No sabía que, en realidad, la estaba condenando.

.

.

.


End file.
